Try to Understand
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Danger Mouse shares with Danger Mackerel a sad truth, that thoughts and words can escalate to actions. Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Fem-slash. Squawkenmoth. Squawkencluck x Danger Moth. Mentioned homophobic violence. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **This was written as another venting fic after dealing with the very same bigot I often do on Facebook. Fluff is included because I also needed to cheer myself up.**_

 _ **This fic contains a slash pair (Dangerfold - Danger Mouse x Penfold) and fem-slash pair (Squawkenmoth - Squawkencluck x Danger Moth), as well as mentioned homophobic violence.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _DPSD_ _ **.)**_

DPSD

 _Yet another busy morning in London; the people are rushing around doing what must be done, no time to tarry! Is it the same for our heroes, Danger Mouse and Penfold? Well, let's find out, shall we?_

DPSD

Penfold was sitting at the table and reading the newspaper. Yes, technology may have made news available online, but sometimes an old-fashioned newspaper was preferrable. After all, it wasn't costly to replace if one should spill their coffee on it.

Danger Mouse emerged from the bathroom, his head fur still a little damp (it being the longest fur on his body, it takes a little longer to dry) after a nice, warm shower. He smiled when he spotted his fiance at the table. "Morning, dear. What's going on in the world?"

Penfold looked up from the paper, beaming at Danger Mouse. "Not too much, thankfully."

"No reports about our daring rescue of the school children?"

"They may not have had time to stop the presses."

He approached him and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "Nothing about _her_ , is there?"

"Nope, nothing about Jeopardy Mouse!"

"Good." Though he _very slightly_ respected his female counterpart from the United States, she was his rival and he didn't like her being in the papers when he wasn't. It was petty, he knew, but he couldn't help feeling that way. "I've got group training with Danger Moth and Danger Mackerel this morning, so I can't stay for much longer."

"Oh, I understand, DM. You had brekkie yet?"

"Yes, I had it just before my shower, actually."

"That's good, you can't work-oh..."

He was surprised at the sudden _oh..._ of concern that Penfold let out. "What is it?"

"A murder, DM, and it's..." He held up the newspaper. "See for yourself."

"Hm? Alright, let's see...ah, here. _Jacinta Roberts had been stabbed in the chest by a man in his late forties. His motive was reported to be because_ _ **she's a dy-**_ skip that word, _**who slept with my sister! My sister is not a freak like that bi-**_ right, skip that too, _**so she must've indoctrinated her into her disgusting lifestyle!**_ _Ms. Roberts was rushed to hospital where she was proclaimed dead on arrival._ " He looked up at Penfold. "Yes, I see what you mean..."

Penfold looked down to the tabletop, a frown on his face. "How can people do that?"

"Some are just that full of hate and intolerance."

Penfold sniffed.

Danger Mouse set the paper down, bent over and hugged Penfold. "Not everyone is like that, of course."

"I know, but it's so sad that he killed her just because of how she was born! It's not right!"

"Indeed, it's not."

"DM?"

"Yes, Penfold?"

"Wh-What if one of our friends does something like that?"

He knew exactly who he meant. "Would you feel better if I spoke with him about it? He's vocal but not violent, but if you need the reassurance that things won't escalate, then I'll get it for you. Come meet me after training, alright?"

Penfold nodded before looking up at the mouse. His eyes were dry though filled with sorrow.

"Chin up, Penfold, it will be alright." He gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Alright, dear?"

"Alright, darling. Can we do that again?"

"Alright, but then I have to get going." He shared another kiss with Penfold. It wasn't as quick as the peck, but was still shorter than others they'd share when going at their own pace.

"Don't forget your water bottle, it's in the fridge."

He chuckled and pressed his nose to Penfold's. "Thanks, Penfold. Training will be over by noon, so come meet me then."

"Right!"

He released him and pulled back. "Love you, Penfold."

"Love you too, DM."

Danger Mouse quickly went to the fridge and collected his water bottle, then made his way out of the flat.

DPSD

"Take care with training, alright?" Professor Squawkencluck said to Danger Moth as she held her.

"I will, Squawky, I promise."

They pulled back and shared a quick kiss. "Go show those boys what it _really_ means to be a top agent!"

She giggled and nodded as she finally broke the embrace. "I'll come back here after training and we can grab lunch!"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then!"

Danger Moth flittered her wings, rising from the ground. "See you later, Squawky!" At that, she turned and flew out of the laboratory.

DPSD

Danger Mackerel hadn't arrived yet, so it was just Danger Mouse and Danger Moth standing there. "How's your morning been?" Danger Mouse asked her.

"Really lovely. Squawky and I had a nice breakfast and then we came over here. We're meeting up for lunch."

"Ohh, that sounds nice!"

"How about you? How's Penfold?"

"I let him sleep in this morning so we missed out on having breakfast together. When I got out of the shower, he was awake, reading the paper at the table. A report caused him a bit of distress."

"Report?"

"A woman had been murdered because she was a lesbian."

She frowned. "No wonder Penfold was so upset!"

"He also expressed concern of if a _certain someone_ would do that."

"Oh, dear. So, let's both talk to him."

"Danger Moth?"

"He needs to try to understand we can't help how we _are_ or who we _love_. At first I thought I'd be fine with him being awkward and uncomfortable around us, but the truth is that I'm not. You know that words can escalate to actions."

"That's true."

"Morning, you two!" Danger Mackerel greeted. "So, who's up for some training?"

The moth and mouse exchanged looks, silently agreeing the conversation had to happen, but first, they had to start their training.

DPSD

The trio sat against a wall, each replenishing their liquids. "Well, that went well, hm?" Danger Mackerel asked.

"At least up to when you hesitated to grab my hand," Danger Moth responded.

"Danger Moth, I can't help it if you make me uncomfortable..."

"Why? I am still the same moth you met back in our academy days, the only thing that's changed is that I am dating another woman!"

"Exactly! Things changed, and in my eyes, _you_ changed."

Danger Moth sighed, crossed her arms and looked away. "You have no idea how much that hurt..."

Danger Mouse sighed. "Danger Mackerel, we need to talk. I had agreed to let things run their course between us, but...that isn't going to work anymore. As Danger Moth said, we're still the same people. We're not contagious so you can't catch anything that would make you fall for a bloke."

Danger Mackerel sighed as well, though his was less-patient. "DM, you've known for years my family has always been the traditional sort. You can't expect me to just change my thoughts so quickly!"

"No, I can't. But, we need you to understand just how your way of thinking causes distress."

"Distress? What are you talking about?"

"Did you read the newspaper this morning? And look at Danger Moth right now!"

He did and saw she looked dejected. "But, I don't..."

"Penfold read the news this morning and he was worried you'd do likewise."

"Likewise? What are you talking about?"

"A woman was murdered. When asked why the culprit did it, his response basically meant that he'd done it because of how she was born and who she loved. When Penfold read the story, he expressed fears that you might do the same."

Danger Mackerel's jaw dropped. "Hey, hold on! I don't like gay folks but I would _never_ commit murder or assault over it!"

"Danger Mackerel...words can escalate to actions. Though you haven't been violent, you're already proving it. You said you don't like people attracted to the same sex. Today, you hesitated to take Danger Moth's hand." He sighed again, his ears drooping. "Earlier this year, I dealt with a very open homophobe in public. He was even more vocal than you've been. If a constable hadn't intervened, the situation may have escalated. That murderer in the paper was probably only someone who spoke of their dislike, but it soon led to a woman being killed. My nanny recently disowned me. I'm not the only one to have faced that; many youth whose parents had been vocal about their bigotry have also forced their children out of their homes or tried to have them convert to being straight."

Danger Mackerel tried fumbling for the right retort but found none.

"I don't want this to end our friendship. But...if you don't change your views from the hateful and hurtful ones you currently have, it just might come to that." He placed a paw on Danger Moth's shoulder. "So, what will it be?"

"DM...listen. It will take time. I don't want it to interfere with our friendship either. I mean, both of you gave me a chance when I applied for the academy...especially considering I'm not all that adept on land. I...I'm sorry, Danger Moth. I can't change my way of thinking overnight."

"Then make the effort to _try_! Don't let yourself just see us as those your family would call sick, disgusting and immoral freaks," Danger Moth replied, turning to face him, fire in her eyes.

"I will! I swear it! I just..."

"You need time. You'll also need space. I'll talk with Colonel K and ask if there is any way that can be arranged until you come around," Danger Mouse offered. "Penfold is meeting me here in an hour, I want to ask you to reassure him that he has no reason to be afraid of you."

"He's actually _afraid_ of me? I mean, he used to be timid around me...most of us, really, save for you two. But, he's really _that_ scared of me?"

"He is."

" _Crikey_...yeah. I'll tell him he doesn't have to be afraid of me. Just as I'll work on not being so awkward around you four."

"Thank you."

Danger Moth sighed. "It is more than we can ask for. Thank you for putting in the effort. I don't think I am ready to forgive you for your earlier comment yet, so...I need some time."

Danger Mackerel nodded. "I understand."

Danger Mouse had a final swig from his water bottle. "Right! Let's get back to training!"

DPSD

Penfold entered the training hall though kept his distance so as not to accidentally get caught up into it. He watched his fiance, friend and current concern wrap up their training session for the day. He noted Danger Moth did not appear to be in a very good mood, so when she flew by, he let her be. _The professor will help her calm down..._ He waited for Danger Mouse to approach him, surprised to see Danger Mackerel was walking beside him.

Danger Mouse shot a quick look to Danger Mackerel, silently warning him he should avert his gaze for a second. He gave Penfold a quick kiss. "Penfold, Danger Mackerel wants to say something to you."

Danger Mackerel took that as his cue to turn back to face the pair of rodents. He cleared his throat. "Penfold, DM told me earlier that my current thoughts have made you scared of me. Well...I want to tell you that you don't have to be. I am working on it, and I would _never_ attack someone, let alone _murder_ them, just because they're gay. So...you don't have to be scared. I'm going to take some time and require some space to do it, but I will work on changing my thoughts about you guys. Erm...alright?"

Penfold nodded. "Alright, Danger Mackerel. Thanks."

He smiled briefly before excusing himself. "Right. Well, see you."

Danger Mouse put his paw on Penfold's shoulder. "After that rigorous session, I could do with a hot bath. Come along, Penfold."

Penfold knew there was an unspoken invitation to join his fiance.

DPSD

Professor Squawkencluck was surprised to see her girlfriend in a foul mood. She quickly blocked access for all outsiders. "Denise? What happened?"

"Danger Mackerel happened. He said something that hurt."

"Oh, dear. Come on, I'm done for the day, I was only scheduled for a half-day. Let's go back to my flat and I'll help you calm down, alright?"

"Sounds lovely, Squawky."

DPSD

Penfold was massaging Danger Mouse's shoulders as they sat in the bathtub. "Crumbs, they're stiff! Did you forget to warm-up?"

"No, we...mm...warmed up before we got into it. A little lower? There, that's the spot. No, I think it's simply tension."

"How did your conversation go?"

"Though I tried to keep calm, I admit I did find myself close to shouting."

"Oh, darling..." He gave him a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Then, I found myself feeling upset."

"Danger Mackerel sounded like a kid who had been sent to the principal's office. Just what did you say?"

"I had pointed out how his words and thoughts can escalate to actions. I shared a couple of my own experiences, as well as those that are much too common. What _really_ shocked him though was hearing that you're actually _scared_ of him."

He paused in his actions. "He was _that_ shocked?"

"It was enough for him to truly consider just how his thoughts work." He turned around and lifted Penfold onto his lap. "We all agreed it would be best to give him space while he works on changing his hurtful mindset."

"Fair enough."

DPSD

Danger Moth's eyes were squeezed shut. The touch on her wings was different to that which was especially sensual, but it still felt a bit too pleasant to handle. She spun around, sloshing the bath water everywhere and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "That felt _too_ good, I thought I was going to melt."

"Even better than the usual?"

"Yes. It was too much."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to relieve some of the tension you were feeling."

"No, don't apologise, Squawky." She pulled her into an embrace. "Just being with you after everything, you listening to what was bothering me, that helped more than you know. There's something I don't understand though."

"What is it?"

"You've never had a half-day, so why do you have one today?"

She lowered her gaze. "I'd requested it. When I found out one of the agents in your group was Danger Mackerel, I had suspected you'd be needing to relax afterwards. So, I had put in a request with Colonel K. It had been granted on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I have to make him a gadget that helps him play _Giraffe Warrior_ anywhere he so chooses."

She giggled.

Squawkencluck playfully pouted before resting her forehead against the moth's. "It's not funny, it's a waste of my technological genius!" she mock-whined. She was relieved to hear her girlfriend's laughter.

The giggles only came harder before she leaned in and brought their lips together. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her closer.

Squawkencluck returned the embrace as she reciprocated the kisses willingly.

DPSD

Danger Mouse leaned in, bringing his lips to Penfold's, feeling the kiss returned immediately. He allowed his eye to close.

Penfold's eyes were squeezed shut. He scooted a little closer, his paws resting on Danger Mouse's chest, just below the collarbone. He could tell his fiance was still feeling a little upset about earlier events of the day. He pulled back and looked up at him. "Come on, DM, let's go to bed. After a draining day like that, you need some rest. We can nap and have dinner when we wake up, alright?"

He nodded as he reached to pull the plug. "It was starting to get chilly in here anyway."

DPSD

Squawkencluck had arranged the covers around her girlfriend and was about to let her sleep, when she felt a hand clasp her wrist.

"Stay, Squawky?"

She nodded before climbing under the covers. "I'm not tired, so do you mind if I watch you? I'd be delighted to see you looking peaceful after the day you've had."

She nodded before leaning in to initiate one more quick kiss. "I've watched you sleep when I woke before you, so it's only fair." She closed her eyes.

Squawkencluck held her close. "Rest well, my dear Denise."

DPSD

Penfold smiled as Danger Mouse had finally relaxed. He snuggled against him. He wasn't tired, but he thought it would help if he stayed. Judging by the slowly widening smile followed by the sigh of contentment, he knew he'd made the right choice. "Sweet dreams, my beloved Danger Mouse."

DPSD

 _As our heroes finally fall into a deep, peaceful slumber to recover from the difficult morning they'd had, our story comes to an end. Will Danger Mackerel hold to his promise of working on changing his mindset? Well, if Ms. Writer has anything to say about it, he should...but, until then, look out for the next narrative of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

DPSD

 **After notes:** _ **There we have it! Sad but true, our thoughts can escalate to actions...and not for the better in this case.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.**_


End file.
